The Fall of Germany
by Loonybin3
Summary: Well it could've been worse. He could've fell in love with Maddie like his brother, Gilbert, did and have to deal with Alfred's constant suspicious glances. Or he could've got a crush on Kiku and get a wok to the face every time he looked in Kiku's general direction, like Alfred did. He could've done all that, but no, what he did was fall in love with Romana Vargas. Wish him luck!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys Im back...and with Hetalia characters! Anyway I got way into this show awhile ago and Dawn Killerz (shout out!) Suggested for me to write one, sooo I've been working on this after reading some Germano and decided that this pairing totally needed more stories!  
And Im sooo sorry that I havent updated my OHSHC in like forever! Ill get right on it I promise! By the way I do not own Hetalia**_

GermXFem!Roma  
Might be others if i see any suitable pairings  
So without further ado, _**The Fall Of Germany**_

  
Gemany POV,

It was a hot day when I met her. The sun was blazing as I took off my military jacket, revealing my black tank-top. It was so hot that I contemplated taking my pants off and walk around in my boxers.  
  
'Im not used to such weather, even my country's summer isnt this hot.' I thought to myself as I fustratingly tried not to move around too much so not to generate heat.

I was just in the process of taking of my shirt when I heard him. That high-pitched voice that often gets on my nerves.

"Oi, GERMANY! Germany Germany Germany Ger-!" I cut him off.

"Ja, Italy I hear you, what is it that you want." I say exhasperated, this conversation just barely stated and I can already feel a migrane coming on.

"Hey Germany, check it cool! This is my older sister Romana. Isnt she shizzy?" He was clearly vey excited about this.

I turned over then and looked down now being able to see her as she was quite short compared to her brother.

She had medium length hair, reaching just past her shouder blades. It was a dark brown in colour, looking almost deep scarlet in the sunlight. Her hair is slightly wavy and just like her brither she had that wierd lone curl that stood apart from her otherwise perfect hair. However instead of being low in height and on the right side of her hair like her brother, hers was high in the air and on the left side. Her face had a slight tan to it, perfect and unblemished. It was perfect in every way, large doe-like carem- I mean brown eyes, a cute little button nose and a small mouth with plump soft looking lips.

I blinked, once, twice, THREE times.

'Where the hell did THESE thoughts come from?' I thought to myself in shock. Almost describing her eyes as caremel in colour, calling her NOSE of all things cute, and then thinking that her lips were soft.

'Im sure Its just the hea-' Italy brings me out of my musings.

"Im the Northern part of the country and shes the Southern part. Since we've always been governed seperately she had to spend some time with big-brother Spain so shes kind of crabby."

She whirled around to face her brother, "I am NOT crabby idiota fratello, If you want to keep your dick you better not say that again."

He looked at her, suprisingly with his eyes open. They seemed to be having some mental conversation from my looks of it. It lasted all of two seconds, she sighed and he visibly brightened. Unfourtunately he turned back to me and gestured for me to introduce myself.

"..*sigh* Germany, a pleasure." I say feeling a little more than uncomfortable.

"Suck my balls you damn potato-eater." She says shaking her hand as if to brush me off.

I stood there, shocked as Veneziano suddenly pulled her towards him, wrapping bothe his arms around her small waist and hoisting her flush against his front. It would've seemed a lot more inappropriate if I, one didn't know they were related, and two didn't hear the context of their 'converstion.'

"Hug time! Its time for hugs!" Veneziano said struggling to keep his sister in his arms.

"Ugh! Would you stop it with your hug therapy already! Let me go!"

'Why is he doing that' I thought curiously. My thoughts were going a mile a minute. Thoughts like: When did Itly get strong enough to actually hold someone down? Shouldn't he stop, its obviously making her uncomfortable? Mein gott, if anyone passed by they might get the wrong idea and call the cop reporting a potential 'rape' case. These were the endless thoughts going through my head at the time and all I could say out loud was:

"I'll never understand catholics."

_**Soooo what you guys think? Love it, hate it? I would love to know, next chapter coming soon be sure to expect tomatoes, France, and PIE! See y'all next time!  
**_  
Look down there  
Isnt the  
Word  
Review  
So cute  
Click on it and tell it how cute it is  
lol_****_

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy! Thank you to all the people who reviewed and Favorite/Story Alert my story it relly gets me excited when I see mail like that. And of course a shout out my new Beta Reader ****Pen Name Is Invalid****, she rocks! So here you guys go another installment of ****The Fall of Germany!  
**  
"You hasslehoffy, hulk of a macho potato muncher! You stay away from my fratello, trying to corrupt him to your potato worshiping ways!" Romana hollered, clutching a baseball bat tightly in her hand.

"Aw, sorella don't be mean to Germany, he's a really nice guy. I promise he won't try to corrupt me." Veneziano cheered happily.

I looked on confused, exasperated, and with a burning urge to close that loud, cussing mouth of hers...With my own.

Strange right? However I'm positive that it's just this Italian summer heat affecting my thoughts.

Surprisingly it's only when she's around. Usually, I wouldn't tolerate this kind of ill treatment from anybody, but with her, my resolve along with my defense slowly crumble, making me helpless to her imaginative and strange insults.

Almost all of her insults include the word 'potato' in it. Her all time favorite, or at least, one she uses a lot is 'Potato Bastard.' Now, not that I really mind nor care, but are the majority of her insults potato centric? I mean really:

-Potato bastard  
-Macho potato  
-Potato muncher  
-Potato head  
-Grand potato

-Potarded

-Hulk of a 'tato

Where does she even come up with things like that? I bet she writes them in a list because that's not even half of the sorts of names she's called me.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me, Hasslehoff?" She yelled, now outraged. Though she then let loose a feral grin as she now was holding a bundle of tomatoes in her arms in replacement to the baseball bat.

"Where did you get those tomatoes?" I questioned apprehensive and confused.

She didn't answer me in favor of laughing loudly. It was a beautiful chime-like sound, captivating. However I can tell this laugh isn't genuine. Not that I've ever heard her laugh before this, but it's just that she seems tense and uncomfortable, as if she's expecting something to happen. Strange.

I would have continued my Romana obsessed thoughts - Yes, I know I'm constantly thinking of her - if she hadn't started talking again.

"This weather lady is predicting a 99% chance of ** storm and its comin' right at ya!" She cheered all the while smirking up at me. She looked cute like that, with her cheeks flushed from laughing and yelling.

Before I could let something embarrassingly stupid slip out of my mouth someone who wasn't Romana started talking.

"I finally succeeded in entering Germany secretly. Now I can take him by surprise...!" France appeared from a sewer drain hole. Maybe if I tell him that I can see and hear him he'll go away.

My train of thought was shattered however when I caught a glimpse of Romana's terrified face. A split second later I felt a warmth spread throughout the back of me, more specifically from my lower back down

"Ah Ah! Protect me! It's France!" She screeched, letting out a whimper.

I blushed a deep scarlet as she gripped me tighter around the waist, pressing herself flush against me and resulting in her...chest being glued to my butt.

'If she continues that further I'll get a nosebleed for sure.' I thought trying to clear my mind, trying to forget that I can feel almost every inch of her upper-body squeezing and pressing against me.

"Ohonhonhonhon, Is that mon petite rouge cherie? I missed you, come give Papa France a hug!" France purred, moving closer to get to Romana.

She clutched me tighter and I growl in response to what the wine bastard said, seeing red.

"Sorry, but you're not going to get any closer to her than this, my friend." I snapped as I pulled out my pistol ready to shoot if he makes a wrong move.

It seemed that it was then that France noticed my presence.

"Oh no! It's Germany!" He yelped terrified, and ran away.

I noticed that by that time Romana had already released me from her grip. I turned to see her facing the other way, cheeks flaming crossed. She looked so cute, embarrassed like that.

"Hey, come on, lets go home." I say cautiously trying not to trigger her anger.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." She grumbled.

As we walk home in silence, I think about how in this past couple of weeks my mind has been betraying me every time I'm near Romana. My thoughts conjure up all kinds dangerous things, from hugging when she gets scared about Britain, to pinning her against a tree for getting lazy during training. These kinds of thought are dangerous because I know she'd kill me for thinking them.

We're home now and I was going to open the door when Romana grabs my arm and pulls slightly to get my attention. I turn around to look at her, and she's staring at my chest as if the most interesting thing and starts mumbling incoherently.

"What?" I say, both confused and dazed from the sudden contact of her hand and my bare forearm.

"I said, potato bastard, that you're to not speak of what happened earlier, alright? ...And, um...Grazie. For scaring away the pervert." She replied, her face a cherry red colour and now looking me straight in the eye.

I stood there, mesmerized by the gorgeous colour of her eyes. They're so big and-

"Bezaubernd." I unknowingly let out.

She looks at me, confused and slightly angry.

"Whatever. I'm going to take that as a 'You're Welcome.' Stupid potato and their potato language." She rolled her eyes.

I snapped out of it then, heat flooding my face as I realized that I said that out loud.

'It's a good thing she refuses to learn German like her brother.' I thought, relieved.

As we walk in, Romana was immediately tackled to the ground by an overly excited Veneziano.

"Ve~ Sorella! Its amazing, guess what we're having for dessert!" He cheered happily.

"Get off Vene! Ugh, what?" She gave up knowing he wasn't releasing her till she played along.

"Sweet potato pie! I made it myself! Isn't it wonderful?" He announced ecstatically.

Romana was obviously not as excited.

"SWEET POTATO PIE? You've got to be kidding me! They make pies out of that disgusting thing?" She hollered furiously.

'So much for a relatively peaceful afternoon.' I thought with a sigh as I tried to explain to Romana how different a sweet potato is from a regular one.

**Translations**

**Mon petite rouge cherie: **My little red darling/honey **[French]  
****Grazie: **Thank you **[Italian]  
****Bezaubernd**: Adorable** [German]**

Review please it makes Romana happy... Though she won't admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Im back with another installment of ****The Fall of Germany****. I want to thank all of the great people who added me or my story on alert or favorite, Im so happy that y'all like this so much. Anyway sorry for taking so long with the update I had two chapters to chose from and I decided this one. So go on, read it! Love y'all!**  
**~  
**"Kesese, you're asking the right person mein bruder,"

I sighed, I'm starting to wonder if talking to Gilbert was a smart choice after all.

"Gilbert, you're not helping! Just answer the damn question!" I commanded irritabley.

"Geez Luddy, calm down, you're turning red." He snickered.

Once I was calm enough he started talking again.

"Good. Now, no joking here, but you didn't ask me a question. You just barged in here mumbling about how 'hot' it is. Which is confusing because summer is over and its kinda chilly nowadays." He started smirking, "So, who's making you all hot bruder?"

I flushed, embarassedly, thinking about what I wanted to talk to mein bruder about.

"Sorry bruder, I'm just distracted is all. Okay so tell, how do you feel about Madeleine?" I asked, feeling really awkward.

He looked at me confused for a second then smirked wide and started laughing.

"Hahaha, West you're not telling me that you've been feeling 'hot' over Mein Birdie, are you?" There was an evil aura around him a he gritted out the last few words.

I gaped at him, shocked, where did he draw such a conclusion? He looked ready to murder me at my lack of reponse. I quickly tried to reassure him that the only thing I wanted from his birdie was a sister.

"What, nein! Why would you think that bruder?" I yelled franticly. Mein Gott! This whole situation was making me uncomfortable.

He didn't seem to be listening anymore and his red eyes darkened considerabley turning into a dark blood red instead of the bright scarlet they usually were.

He was **.

"Nein, bruder! I'm telling the truth, I'm here to talk to you about Romana!" I almost screamed.

It got quiet then, he looked shocked at what I said almost as me. I blushed furiously in realization to what I just blurted out. He looked at me, eyes now twinkling with mirth.

"Oh, kesese why didn't you just say so? The awesome me would've understood. Your so weird West." He said, laughing loudly, reassured that I wasn't out to invade Maddie's vital regions. I decided to ignore tat last statement in favour of continueing our conversation.

"Ja, I wanted to know how you felt about Madeleine before you two had started dating. I wanted to know if you felt similar to how I feel now about Romana." I replied calmly, cheeks flaming.

He looked serious in an instant, not furious, but not smirking like usual. I was confused, did I say something wrong? Gilbert's almost never serious.

"Hm, Lovina eh? Okay then bruder we'll talk. Though first, West, how do you feel about Lovi?" He asked curiously.

I swallowed thickly. What do I tell him exactly? Just spill out all of my feelings since I first met her? 'To hell with it all' I thought sighing. I decided to just tell him everything. He's mein bruder, surely he'll help me get a grasp on my emotions.

"I don't know how to explain it East, its just that, everytime shes close to me I feel odd. I can never know what to expect when I'm around her, she throws me off. She's so small and fragile looking, I feel like I have an obligation to protect her. And don't get me wrong, I know what it feels like to be in love or have lust for someone, but its different with her, with her everything gets turned upside down. I have no idea how to act around her, I've had my share of experience with women, but it all goes out the window when it concerns her." I let out, pausing to breath occasionally.

Gilbert looked at me with a knowing look. He smirked looking at me with glittering eyes.

"Kesese, so all that huh" Well its clear to see that you like her, a lot. Its safe for me now to give you my Blessings of AwesomenessTM ." He let out a chuckle as he spoke.

"I like her...A lot." It was when I was contemplating this that I realized the last few words that came out of my brothers mouth.

"Blessings? What do you mean, 'I give you my blessings?' "I asked now a little more than confused with our conversation.

"Of awesomeness you mean! Anyway what I mean is exactly what it sounds like. I give you my blessings to date mein kleiner Lovina." He said happily.

"Why do I need your blessings Gilbert?" I was still a little put out.

He had a soft smile on his face as he spoke then, "Well, even though she won't admit it, Lovi views me as an older brother. Along with Francis, and Antonio who she sees as a father. You see, growing up, us three were the only real family she had, before Feliciano we were the only constants in her life, everyone either abandoned her in favour of Feli, or just wanted noting to do with her. And Gott! You should've seen her as a child nation, Francis and I couldn't help but love her! Kesese, so adorable." He said dazedly, thinking of different times.

Thinking this over I came to the realization of the terms of my potential relationship with Lovina. I need the blessings of the remaining trio.

'Verdammt! I've seen how protective Antonio is of Lovina. One time he was ready to kill Turkey when the man got to close to her.' I thought with a small groan. Though then another question arose. Why do I even care? Just because I've acknowledged the fact that I have some feelings for the short tempered italian girl doesn't mean I should try to be with her. It'll probally go away soon anyway.

"Well, danke for your help bruder, I'll see you some other time." I said distracted with my thoughts.

"Your welcome West, remember, hurt her and I'll have to kill you!" He replied cheerfully, an 'Ivan aura' surrounding him ominously.

"I won't hurt her, I won't even try to be with her, theres nothing to worry about bruder." I said. Keeping that in mind I walked back to my house, intending on cooking dinner thats in a few hours. However, all thoughts about food left my mind when I stepped into the kitchen.

There she was, she was wearing addidas short with a black T-shirt, looking adorable. Both articles of clothing making it increasingly difficult for me to stop staring at her, more so than usual. The shirt made her look tiny and cute, while the shorts showed off her long slightly tanned legs. She was eating a tomato, not facing me and humming a suprisingly familiar tune.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks! She was humming MY national anthem while eating! Cheeks on fire I made my way over to her, not exactly sure of what I'd do once there, intent on getting closer to the girl I'll sooner or later realize I'm falling for.

However I stop my advances when I realised that she would be rather ** off and adorabley embarassed if I was to caught her humming my national anthem. Likewise I'd be embarassed too when she undoubtebly asked why the hell I was so close to her in the first place.

Carefully not to be seen or heard, I quietly made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. Once there I collapsed onto my bed. Cheeks flaming and heart racing I asked myself, "Why is it so hot? Why are her actions affecting me so much? Vedammt I can't wait till winter."

I drifted off into a short nap then, dinner can wait, my national anthem lulling me to sleep as well as an image of an adorabley embarassed Lovina. One question though, flitted through my muffled haze of sleep however as I drifted off.

'Where and when did she learn my national anthem?'

**...So what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Leave a comment, Germany gets a hug from Lovi every time y'all review! Im thinking of continuing this chapter in the next one, should I? Or do I continue with the random snapshots of Luddy's and Lovi's love life with a little bit of other pairings? Oh no, I gave to much info, I gotta go, see y'all next time!  
~Au revoir!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you guys go. I'm sorry for not updating in like a whole month. I would say that I was busy, but I don't want to lie to my faithfull readers. I just haven't gotten around to it, but do not fear the next chapter is already written so I won't take too long. I wanna thank all the awesome people who reviewed and generally just read my story, Je t'aime! I also wanna thank all who put either me or my story on alert/favorite. So without further ado the new installment of ****The Fall of Germany.**

She smelled amazing.

It still confuses me as to how I stumbled upon that tidbit of information, but I'm increasingly embarrassed because of what happened after I learned that.

Flashback...

"Italy! Get back here, you dumkopf!" I bellowed, chasing the pasta loving idiot.

Training today had started out fairly well. Japan was cooperating perfectly as usual of her. North Italy was actually taking part in the training session this time, running the track with Japan and I. That is, until the northern half of the Italian country saw a caterpillar, that somehow made Feliciano think about England. And it was a downward spiral from there, he ran off the track at an unbelievable speed.

That's why I'm now currently chasing the idiot through the woods. What's confusing is the fact that he is calling out his sister's name.

'She is not even here.' I thought puzzled, why would he call for her? When I mentioned training she had told me that she had other, more important things to do than exercise with a sweaty, strict German and an idiotic brother. She said that she didn't have any problem with Sakura though.

I broke out of my thoughts when I realized that I was losing sight of Feliciano.

"Sorella!" He screamed, now, unfortunately accelerating his already fast running.

"_ScheiÎ²e!_ Italy slow down, England isn't even here right now!" I yelled frantically, just barely missing some tree branches.

"Sorella, sorella, sorella, SORELLA!" Italy then shot forward as to jump on someone. It deeply surprised me when he ACTUALLY landed on his sister. The dummkopf had her pinned between the ground and himself, his arms wrapped around her waist sobbing into her stomach mumbling in rapid Italian that I could barely understand.

"_Sorella, ero cosi spaventata! Ho pensato d essere catturato sorella!_"He cried fighting his hold on her.

She looked confused, shocked, irritated, and worried all at the same time.

"_Idiota, qual `e il problema?_" She asked, annoyed, but you can still hear the smothered worry in her tone as she spoke.

"It was so scary! I saw this caterpillar and it was really furry. So then I thought of England huge eyebrows and I ran away to get you!" He said, his accent thickening with his rapid speech.

She looked ready to smack him, but then she noticed me just standing there like the dummkopf I always end up being when I'm around her. She, of course made this point out loud.

"Hey, _idiota!_ Why are you just standing there staring at me?" She asked with a faint blush on her beautiful face.

I broke out of my Romana induced daze then, looking down and blushing violently. Why does she always cause reactions within me? It's not fair that she has such an influence on me by just being herself! I'm so confused.

"_Entschuldigung_." I subconsciously say. At her blank and slightly curious stare I quickly realize my mistake.

"Sorry." I corrected. I was a little more than surprised at her response.

"I know what you said, potato-bastard, what I want to know is why you're blushing so much." She rolled eyes and commenced in trying to untangle her brother from her body.

My eyes widened, I stood there, shocked to the core. She knows German? She KNOWS and understand MY language? My thought trailed back to that day a few weeks ago when I called her adorable. So she knew what I had said? That must be why she was confused at the time, she had thanked me for 'saving' her from France and I replied by calling her adorable.

I face palmed, I can't believe this!

"When did you learn German?" I asked; though I should've expected the answer I received.

"Your stupid _bruder_ was insistent on teaching me, when Spain asked why he said and I quote, 'She's like mein schwester, there no way I'd deprive her of mein awesome language Tonio, that would be cruel.' He started teaching me when I was in around twelve."

I chuckled to myself lightly, "That sounds like him. He says he needs to spread his awesomeness to the rest of the world."

She laughed then, and it was the most mesmerizing sound I've ever heard, like the twinkling of bells. I just listened, relishing in the fact that I made that sound spill from her mouth. I smiled softly then averted my eyes to the strangely silent Feliciano, who was looking at me curiously.

"Come on, let's go Feli. Even if England was here I would protect you." I said reassuringly. He gets up, not without pulling his sister with him. She protested the whole time though not fighting back. In fact she looked really tired.

"I can walk myself fratello, you don't need to coddle me." She snapped, smacking her brother's hand away.

I hadn't realized how uneven the forest ground was until it was too late and I was already falling towards Romana's small form. As if by instinct my hands shot out, grabbing her by the waist in less than a second. I then quickly turned her around so her front was pressed against mine and twisted myself to. In doing so we landed with me on the ground and Romana's small frame on top of me, her face buried in my neck.

I froze waiting for the catastrophic reaction. I was ready to make a dash for it if she got up. I had tensed myself for a slap and a few punches. However, I was surprised when no such thing happened. Cautiously I opened my eyes to be greeted by a mass of chestnut brown-red hair. The rise and fall of my chest being mimicked by the sleeping italian firecracker on top of me.

I took a deep breath in to sigh in relief and froze. I quickly exhaled, just to inhale that intoxicating scent again. It was like nothing I've ever smelled before, a mixture of soil, dried tomatoes, the sky after a rainy day. It took me a minute, but I finally placed the smell.

She smells like earth. Not full of pollution, but of what it's supposed to smell like, fresh, natural, and untouched by human negativity. I could lay there all day just drinking in her earthy aroma, its calming. All my senses relaxed when I breathed in her scent. It was when Feliciano tried to help me by attempting to pick up Romana that everything went downhill.

I had no idea why I did it, but I did. I growled at Feli, GROWLED at my BEST FRIEND because I didn't want him touching Romana. And what's worse is what I said AFTER growling like a _Gott Verdammt BEAST!_

"DON'T touch what's MINE." I growled out threatingly.

End Flashback...

I still don't know what possessed me to do and say that, but I can understand at least two things. One is that Lovina Vargas has some kind of influence on my actions and emotions. And two, she has no idea that she has this control over me. Apparently there's three though, is it bad that I want to give into this power she has on me?

**Translations  
Italian  
**_**Idiot- **__Idiot__**  
Sorella- **__Sister__**  
Idiota, qual `e il problema?- **__Idiot whats the problem?__**  
Sorella, ero cosi spaventata!- **__Sister I was so scared!  
__**Ho pensato d essere catturato sorella!- **__ I thought that I'd be captured!  
_**German  
**_**Entschuldigung- **__Sorry_

** Read and Review please!**


	5. Important!

Hello my faithful readers! I'm not dead I just needed time to think for awhile. This story will live on, I'm not giving up in it. I'll just be working on some plot issues, cause I had no idea as to where I was going with this fic. If anyone has a suggestion then feel free to PM me or leave a review! As I'm working on this I will also be creating something new, so if any are interested in the Avengers and/or FullMetal Alchemist I'll be posting this crossover thing that's been dominating all my rational thoughts since I saw The Avengers and rewatched FMA. Love you guys!


	6. I'm baack! Chapter 5!

**I'm here and I'm ready. I told you all that I wasn't leaving this story! So here it is people the fifth chapter I've been gone for too long now it's time to take my place back! I hope you enjoy this, it is the beginning of the GerMano development! I absolutely adore your support in this so here is my thanks to you wonderful people!**

**The song used in this chapter is Lullaby For A Stormy Night by Vienna Teng. It's absolutely lovely you all should here it. It sets the mood perfectly. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Germany's POV~**

The first time I held her. Had been during a thunder storm in the wintertime. It was at night, I was up late organizing and filing papers. I had left my office to get some coffee to keep myself awake when I heard it.

A muffled sob and a faint sniff.

All thoughts about coffee gone, I followed the almost inaudible sound until I ended up at Romana's bedroom door.

I was confused, why is she crying? Is she hurt? Having a nightmare? A surprisingly loud crack of thunder was heard throughout the house. Now that is not the reason why I had barged in her room, no, at the time the storm outside wasn't on my mind, but what could be heard softly with the thunder.

A louder, frightened sob was all I could think of at the time.

Now with anyone else I would've asked what's wrong, or if I could enter before coming in.

However she's the exception. I never hesitate to try to protect her, I always irrationally assume the worst when she screams or there's a thud or crash in any room she's in. I would always try to calm down though, stop viewing her as a doll that needs to be hovered over 24/7.

Though the sight I barged into only one: intensifies my desire to protect her from all the horrors of the world, and two: shattered any hope for me to deny the fact that am shamelessly falling for my best friends sister, Romana Lovina Vargas. What I saw excused all my future urges to keep her near me when there is a storm.

There she was, my Romana sitting in the middle of the bed, clutching her ears, eyes screwed shut and gorgeous face drenched in tears.

She looked absolutely terrified.

I stood there, shocked to the core, this is the Romana that I've grown to care so deeply for? The same one who would continuously insult and degrade me? Who now sat there, crying, trying to block out the world with her delicate hands, who let out whimpers every time she heard the crack o thunder.

I don't remember how long I stood there, watching her shake with heavy sobs before I reacted. I practically ran to the bed, making quick work of gathering get into my my arms.

She froze then, not noticing that I was there in the first place. She started struggling, cussing and flailing her arms, trying to get away from me. However I wasn't releasing her. It was another clap of thunder that had her clutching my torso, trembling violently.

I held her tighter, willing the tears to go away. When that didn't work though, I kissed her head and forehead repetitively, murmuring soothing words to her.

She calmed after a while, noticeably shaking and crying less. By that time the storm had passed over. I was still holding her, pulling her closer every time I felt her shake from the aftermath of her heart wrenching sobs.

Not knowing what else to do I started to sing to her.

"Little child, be not afraid

The rain pounds harsh

against the glass"

She protests and pouts, saying that she isn't a child.

'Good, she's starting to relax.' I thought as I continued singing.

"Like an unwanted stranger

There is no danger

I am here tonight." I felt her tense at my words, looking slightly angry.

"Little child, be not afraid

Though thunder explodes

And lightning flash

Illuminates your tearstained face

I am here tonight..."

She flinched, taking my words as insults somehow, I tightened my grip on her, reassuring her that I mean well.

"And someday you'll know,

That nature is so

The same rain that draws you near me,

Falls on rivers and land,

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

In the morning..,"

She started to relax as I paused, playing with the hem of my shirt absentmindedly. She seemed content, and I was happy.

"Little child, be not afraid

The storm clouds mask

Your beloved moon,

And it's candlelit beams,

Still keep pleasant dreams,

I am here tonight..."

By this time she was leaning against me, her head resting comfortably on my chest. Moving slowly I kissed the top of her head before I continue.

"Little child, be not afraid

The wind makes creatures of our trees,

And the branches to hands

There not real understand

I am here tonight,

And someday you'll know

That nature us so

The same rain that draws you near me,

Falls on rivers and land,

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you'll see

In the morning..."

I could tell she was getting sleepy. She would yawn occasionally and move against me to get comfortable.

"For you know once even I was

A little child

And, I was afraid

But a gentle someone always came

To dry all my tears

Trade sweet sleep for fears

And give a kiss goodnight," I quickly kissed her temple

"For now I am grown

And these years have shown

The rains a part of how life goes

But it's dark and it's late

So I'll hold you and wait

Till your frightened eyes do close...

And I hope that you know

That nature is so

The same rain that draws you near me

Falls on rivers and land,

And forests and sand

Makes the beautiful world that you see

In the morning..."

I hold her tighter now gently laying the both of us on the bed. I pull the covers over us. I sing the last lines softly

"Everything's fine in the morning,"

I kiss her head,

"The rain will be gone in the morning,"

I hold her tighter,

"And I'll still be here in the morning..."

And when she wakes up the next day, I will be there, holding her against my chest.

Singing her s lullaby for a stormy night.

* * *

**So I hope you all loved it! Once again thanks for all the support you guys you really make me happy! So you all know the drill.**

**Read and review! Tell me what you think! Love ya guys!**

**Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Really quick update at Starbucks! Hope y'all enjoy it! More coming soon!**

* * *

I awoke the next day a little disoriented. I stared up at a ceiling that wasn't mine and the only thing stopping me from panicking was the fact that I had a beautiful Italian Dane sleeping peacefully with her head upon my chest. It took awhile, but the events from last came back to me and it made me wrap my arms around Romana's slim waist and pull her closer. I buried my head in her chestnut hair and breathed in her intoxicatingly earthy scent. I hummed in contentment, so at ease that I didn't noticed she was awake until it was too late.

"Boungirno Germany, come stai?" She said sleep lacing her voice, she was relaxed and calm. I'm not sure she fully assessed the situation yet and therefore isn't mad, though it's only a matter of time that she does.

As if reading my thoughts she shifted slightly and propped her chin on my chest and looked at me through slightly drooping eyelashes the sight had me smothering a possessive growl, I wanted to be the only one who saw her like that sleepy eyed, gorgeous, and and tiredness making her Italian accent even thicker.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable Romana. " I said, though I made no move at all to unwrap my arms from her waist.

She looked at me, an unreadable look on her face, "Lovina." She said hesitatingly. I blinked at her, a stupid look on my face no doubt, and blinked again. She rolled her eyes and smirked, a sleepy adorable smirk that killed my brain cells and made me unable to speak for awhile.

"I want you to call me Lovina, that IS my name." She said blinking wide milk chocolate eyes.

I felt my face heat up, she wants me to call her by her human name. We, as countries, know each others human names, but we don't address each other by anything but the country we represent. Only countries with close relations like Poland and Lithuania, or countries that are romantically involved like mien bruder and Maddie will call each other by their human names.

"Ja, okay. Then call me Ludwig." I said, my voice sounding husky from sleep. She flushed prettily hiding her face in my chest and nodded, "Ok, nice to meet you Ludwig." She said and I smiled.

"Ja, now sleep. You had a rough night last night and you didn't rest much." I said sternly.

I moved to get up from the bed to let her sleep, but she fisted her hands in my nightshirt before I could get up. "Wait! Just... can you stay, awhile...please?" She said her voice going to a hushed whisper by the end of her plea.

Shocked, I could only nod dazedly when she hesitatingly placed her head back on my chest.

This turned out to be a weird morning but, I had to admit though.

It's the best one I've ever had so far.

* * *

**read and review please! Love y'all!**


End file.
